


The Fortune Teller

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Carnival, Feelings Realization, Fortune Telling, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Realization, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: On an alien planet, Lance runs into a fortune teller. As expected he gets his fortune told--but it's not quite what he expected, especially when Keith interrupts.Oneshot/drabble





	The Fortune Teller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378165) by thegirlinthefandom. 



“Fortunes, huh?” Lance was on a mission—not an official mission, but definitely on a different planet. He had some downtime to talk with some of the locals. And it was fun to see something sweet and familiar like a carnival. He had to stop when he saw the fortune teller, he just had to! “So who’s Lancey Lance’s future lucky lady?”

Before the alien could answer, another voice interrupted. “Lance!”

“Urgh.” Lance rolled his eyes.

Keith appeared next to him, hands on his hips. “We don’t have time for your flirting, let’s go.”

“She’s just reading my fortune!”

The alien—a pretty green thing with long hair and insect-like eyes—watched the two of them argue. Suddenly though, her eyes widened.

“Lance! Are you serious right now?”

“Just give me five minutes.”

“Urgh—fine!”

The alien watched them argue. She saw them yelling at each other. And then she saw something else. The vision was of the two of them…together. Their hands clasped…red and blue.

She smiled.

“He’s so stubborn.” Lance rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back to the fortune teller. “Sorry… Okay. So back to my fortune. Did you see anything?”

She took a minute to think, sip her drink, before she smiled. “Well. I can’t reveal the exact identity, but… You won’t find _him_ in any lady.”

Lance’s eyes widened.


End file.
